Naruto: My way
by Cartoons rock
Summary: it's basicly Naruto revised and retold the way I wanted it to M to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

Chapter 1

It has been five years since the Kyubi no Yoko attacked, and the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze sealed the demon inside a young boy named Naruto Uzumaki. What will happen to this boy now? Will he rise above the hatred of the villagers and fulfill his destiny? Or will he succumb to darkness, and hate?

Sarutobi sat in his office doing paperwork when there was a knock at the door the aged Hokage looked up form his desk and said "Come in"

Naruto walked up to the Hokage's desk "Hey jiji" Naruto greeted

"Hello Naruto what do you want" Sarutobi kindly asked the boy he thought of as a grandson

"Could you train me?"

Sarutobi sighed Naruto asked him this every day and the answer was always the same "Naruto you know I can't train you it would be unfair to everyone else trying to become a ninja if you want to learn things sooner you'll have to go to the library"

"But they won't let me in"

This angered the old Hokage how could they deprive a child from learning

'Maybe I could give him half his inheritance now and the rest later but just the scroll of Minato's taijutsu style and the Uzumaki seals excluding the _Shisho Fuin_

"Naruto wait here" Sarutobi told him then the Hokage walked off to retrieve the scrolls he returned a few minutes later and handed Naruto the scrolls

"Naruto take these this is half of your inheritance you'll receive the rest when you're a chunin one scroll contains your fathers taijutsu, and your clans fuinjutsu"

"I have a clan?"

"It's a long story…" Sarutobi proceeds to tell Naruto of his clan's glory, their kekkei genkai and their fait

"So they're all dead"

"I'm afraid so Naruto I'm sorry"

"What are you talking about you have nothing to be sorry for" Naruto said and turned to leave "Thank you for telling me about them jiji" then Naruto left to practice with the scrolls the old Hokage smiled and went back to his work

(Week later)

Naruto was wiped from training and was walking home until he came across what looked like a genin team and their sensei

"Today we're going to learn the tree climbing exercise" The sensei said

"What's that sensei?" A student asked

"You have to focus chakra to your feet and walk up the tree without using your hands you can mark your progress with a kunai"

"Hai sensei" all the students said

This interested Naruto so he walked home planning to steal a kunai from the academy tomorrow so he can practice the exercise he just learned because the weapon stores wouldn't sell him any

(The next day)

Naruto was on the floor panting he was exhausted from training he started for home

"I'm gonna need another me to keep up with all this"

Then he decided to ask the Hokage about his problem so that's what he did

"Hey jiji I got a problem"

"What is it Naruto?"

"Well I trying to master my dad's taijutsu, clan's seals, and the tree climbing exercise but I can't do it alone so I was wondering if there was a jutsu that could help me with that so do you have any suggestions?"

"How do you know the tree climbing exercise?" The Hokage asked with a raised eyebrow

"I saw a genin team practice it"

"There's one called the _kage bushin no jutsu_ once the clone's dispelled you gain it's knowledge but not its physical ability"

"Could you teach me it?"

"Naruto it's a jonin level kinjutsu you won't have enough chakra"

"I'll bet you that if I have enough chakra to make one you'll teach me it"

"And if you don't?"

"I'll never ask you about it again"

Sarutobi chuckled in amusement at the young boy's antics and replied "All right Naruto show me how me how much chakra you have"

Naruto made the tiger hand-seal and pushed all of his chakra into it the boy had enough chakra to make fifty clones this shocked Sarutobi not only was the boys chakra reserves enormous for his age but he had just lost a bet to a five year old

"So jiji do I have enough chakra?"

"Yes you do"

"So you'll teach me the jutsu"

"Yes"

"ALL RIGHT!"

(One hour later in Naruto's training grounds)

"Finally" Naruto said lying on the floor panting

'Amazing he learned a jonin level technique in an hour'

"Naruto"

When Naruto heard his name he sat up and replied "Yeah jiji"

"You do know that you'll have to keep this a secret don't you?"

"Why jiji?"

"Because the Hokage can't be seen playing favorites do you understand?"

"Ok I understand"

"Good now how about some Ichiraku ramen"

"YAY"

(Seven years later the graduation exam)

In the past seven years Naruto had mastered his dad's taijutsu, and could use the first half of his clan's seals, he also had perfect control over his chakra as well as increasing it to somewhere the high jonin to low ANBU range and he was just as fast and strong as a low to mid jonin because of the weight and chakra seals he learned from the scroll but everyone assumed he was talentless and stupid because of the way he acted in class

(Naruto's apartment)

Naruto sat up and yawned and looked at his alarm clock that read seven-thirty he sighed with relief he still had an hour before the test Naruto got dressed in his usual outfit he attached the seals under his cloths so they'd be hidden from view in total they weighed two-hundred and fifty pounds then he went to make himself some raman and pour himself some milk he then went to the academy

'Time to become the dead-last'

By no means was Naruto stupid or behined his class in fact he was farther ahead than anyone but he made a deal with the Hokage that if he swallowed his pride became the dead-last of the class then he would get a certin kunoichi on his team

(At the academy after Sakura and Ino fought over who got to sit next to Sasuke)

"Ok class the exam will test on what you've learned so far and what your strengths and weaknesses are in the subjects we've studied in the course the exam will consist of a written, weapons, taijutsu, and ninjutsu test you'll be graded on all the tests and averaged to get your overall score you'll need at least a C average to pass Mizuki and I will pass out the tests once all the tests are handed out then you'll start"

(One test later)

Naruto had taken his time to answer the questions and didn't finish the test he was only looking to pass after all and went outside for the weapons and taijutsu tests

"All right first its weapons there're three rings A is the bull'seye, B is the middle ring, and C is the outer ring you'll throw a kunai, and a shuriken your total score will be averaged between the two hits you make once we're done we'll head to the training grounds for the taijutsu test" Mizuki explained

(At the training grounds)

This was the test Naruto was dreading it was going to be hell trying to stop his reactions and just use his old brawling taijutsu

"The taijutsu test is about how you well you fight you'll spar against Iruka using only taijutsu depending on how long you last you'll be graded three minutes for C, five minutes for B, and ten minutes for A after this we'll head inside for the ninjutsu test"

(Inside the academy)

'That sucked' Naruto thought

He had barely been able to hold off his reactions before he let Iruka punch him in the face ending the match at the three minute mark

"Now for the final test ninjutsu you'll be tested on the _kawarimi_, _henge_, and _bushin no jutsu _you'll be averaged between the three once you complete the test you'll leave the room with out without a leaf ninja headband and those who pass meet back here in three days" Iruka explained

Everyone else had gone and Naruto was the only one left to take the exam

"Ok Naruto first show us the _henge no jutsu_ use it to copy me" Iruka said

Naruto copied how he saw Iruka facing him that would cost him half the total marks for the jutsu

"Now the _kawarimi no jutsu_"

Naruto successfully replaced himself with a chair

"And finally the _bushin no jutsu_"

Naruto made two clones

"So Iruka-sensei did I pass" Naruto asked

"Barely here's your headband" Iruka said handing over the symbol of the leaf ninja

"YES" Naruto yelled

"C'mon I'll treat you to Ichiraku ramen for passing" Iruka offered

"Sounds great I'm starvin" Naruto said

(At Naruto's apartment)

Naruto was thinking about all the missions he would do as a ninja when he heard knocking at his door

"Hey Naruto it's Mizuki open up" Mizuki said

Naruto opened the door and asked "What do you want Mizuki-sensei"

"I came to give you a proposal" he replied

"What kind of proposal?"

"The kind of proposal that could put you in high recomedation for chunin"

"I'm listening"

(In the place where Naruto hid after stealing the scroll the last time)

'Mizuki-sensei should be here any minute'

Naruto knew that the only way you could become a chunin is by passing the exam that's why he sent a _kage bushin_ to the Hokage explaining what happened while the real Naruto went to get the scroll suddenly there was a rusuling in the trees and Mizuki appeared

"My, my Naruto you actually evaded the ANBU for three hours"

"Yep now we can return the scroll and finish the test"

"All right now give me the scroll"

"No if you take it back they'll think you caught me and I really want that chunin recomandation"

"Then I'll tell them that you got the scroll so give it to me"

"No I'd rather be safe than sorry"

"Then how about a trade the scroll for an S-rank secret"

Naruto knew he shouldn't but the ANBU squad would be here any minute and he was very curious when it came to secrets

"Ok let's here the secret first"

"Naruto do you know why all the villagers hate you?"

Naruto shook his head

"Its because the night the Kyubi attacked it didn't die like you were told the Yondaime sealed it inside a newborn child that child was you Naruto the Kyubi no Yoko"

Naruto stood there frozen it all made sense the villagers hatred towards him the name calling, trashing his apartment, and the beatings that's also when the ANBU decided to appear

"Mizuki for trying to corrupt a student, and revealing an S-rank secret you are scentenced to death" a man in a dog mask said

"What he's the one who took the scroll and he's the Kyubi he's the one who should die"

"Take him away I'm taking Naruto to the Hokage" the dog masked man said

(At the Hokage's office)

"So you know about the Kyubi, Naruto you should know that what's sealed in you doesn't change who you are"

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I made it an S-rank secret to keep it from younger generations so you would have a relitivly normal life"

"Normal? Yeah I'm sure I had a normal life I'm sure kids usually get beaten by mobs, starved, their homes trashed, hated just because they're alive, and have no idea why yeah that's normal"

"I'm truely sorry if you want I'll tell you everything"

"I'd like that jiji"

Sarutobi told him everything about his mother and father and why he was chosen to be the jinchuriki of the Kyubi

"He, he really believed in me?" Naruto asked tears streaming down his face

The old Hokage wrapped him in his arms and said "Yes he did"

"Then I won't let him down I'll become Hokage and control the Kyubi's power no matter what" Naruto said with absolution clear in his voice Sarutobi smiled he knew that Naruto would do it he would control the Kyubi and become Hokage

(Three days later at the academy)

Naruto walked in the academy door everyone had taken a seat he was glad he missed the Sasuke screaming matches but he was wondering why everyone except Sasuke was staring at him

"What?"

"Sorry Naruto we're just not used to seeing you in anything besides that orange jumpsuit" Shikamaru explained

Naruto was wearing an unzipped black outdoor vest with the spiral on the back and, an orange t-shirt that had the _Shisho Fuin _on the chest he also wore black cargo pants, and blue shinobi sandles, he's wearing his headband the same way he did in the manga and anime

"I just decided to take my career as a shinobi seriously that's all" Naruto said

Iruka told everyone to be seated so Naruto took the seat beside Sakura even though Sasuke was there he never understood why girls liked him

"Now I'm gonna assign you to your teams after we'll break for an hour lunch then when you come back you'll meet your jonin sensei team one… team seven Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki,

"Yes" Naruto said he couldn't believe the old man did it and he wouldn't have to see Sasuke again

And Sasuke Uchiha"

This time it was Sakura's turn to yell "Yes true love conquers all" Naruto on the other hand said damnit and smacked head on the desk

"Your jonin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake team eight Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Kiba Inuzuka team nine… team ten Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Skikamaru Nara all right now we'll break for lunch" Iruka said

(Naruto's apartment)

Naruto had just finished another bowl of raman, and glass of milk, he was sulking

'Damn it old man why'd you have to put me with him, and why does Sakura even like the prick maybe I should ask her? Yeah that's what I'll do'

(With Sakura at a park bench)

"Hey Sakura-chan"

"Hey Naruto"

"I was just wondering why do you like Sasuke-teme"

"Don't call him that"

"Ok Sasuke"

"Well there's lot's of reasons he's cool, a good shinobi, mysterious, and comes from a powerful clan"

"That's it?"

"What do you mean that's it?"

"All those reasons seem kind of shallow"

"You don't have the right to judge it's not like you like anybody"

"Actually I do"

"Oh sorry so why do you like them"

"I like her because I think she's beautiful, smart, kind, strong willed, and compassionate"

"Those sound like some really good reasons, you must really like her"

"Yeah I do see ya later Sakura-chan"

"Yeah see ya"

(At the academy two hours later)

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were the only ones waiting, Sakura was pacing while Sasuke, and Naruto were waiting until Kakashi got there

"What kind of a sensei is two hours late" Sakura said

"The late kind" Naruto said off handedly

"I wasn't looking for an answer Naruto" Sakura said hotly

"Just relax he'll get here when they get here you pacing isn't going to get him here any faster" Naruto replied

Sakura stopped and stared Naruto the dead last actually said something intelligent

"What?"

"Nothing" Sakura said

Then the door slid opened and a man silver hair walked in and said "My first impression of this group is that I don't like you meet me on the roof on the roof in five minutes"

(On the roof of the academy)

Naruto was sitting between Sasuke, and Sakura facing their sensei who was leaning on the rail reading an Icha Icha book

"Tell me your likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future" Kakashi Hatake

"How about you go first sensei" Sakura said

"My name is Kakashi Hatake my likes are… my dislikes are… and my dream for the future is…"

The three genin sweat dropped thinking 'All we learned was his name'

"Now your turn pinkie"

"My name is Sakura Haruno my likes are…(glances at Sasuke), my dislikes are perverts, and my dreams for the future are…(glances at Sasuke)"

'Great a fan girl' he thought "Broody" Kakashi said pointing at Sasuke

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha I like somethings and dislike others my dream no my ambition is to resurrect my clan and to kill a certin someone" Sasuke said

'An avenger he's going to be trouble later on' Kakashi thought "Your turn blondie"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki I like ramen, creating new jutsu, learning new jutsu, and training, I dislike arrogance my dream…(as if on que wind starts blowing) my dream is to become Hokage and protect my friends" Naruto said

'That's pretty cool' Sakura said

'A little jutsu crazy but has a good ambition'

"Tomorrow meet me at training ground seven at eight there we'll begin your real genin test" Kakashi said

"What do you mean the real genin test?" Sakura asked

"The one at the academy was just to see genin hopefuls this is to see wether or not you actually deserve to be assigned as genin just so you know the failure rate is two-thirds and don't eat tomorrow or you'll puke" Kakashi said and disappeard in a poof of smoke

"Hn" was all Sasuke said before he left too

"Later Sakura-chan" Naruto said

"See-ya Naruto" Sakura said and both she, and Naruto left


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

Chapter 2

(At training grounds seven)

Naruto was sitting on a rock waiting for his late sensei wearing the same cloths he had yesterday it felt really good to move without the weight and chakra seals on it was only the day before he had taken them off when he changed into his new outfit so no one would know how far ahead he was and he still felt so light he was so lost in the feeling he didn't notice Sakura walk up behind him

"Hey Naruto what's up" Sakura greeted

"Huh oh hey Sakura-chan" Naruto replied

"What're you doing?" Sakura asked

"Just thinking" Naruto answered

Sakura looked at Naruto scepticly from what she knew about Naruto he wasn't a thinker "Yeah right" then everyone's favorite avenger shows up

"Dope" Sasuke greets

"Teme" Naruto replies

"Naruto don't call Sasuke-kun that" Sakura said then turns to Sasuke, and asks "Sasuke-kun will you go on a date with me"

"No" Sasuke replies coldly

"I'll go on a date with you Sakura-chan" Naruto offered

"No Naruto" Sakura replied angrily

(Two hours later)

"Hey" Kakashi greeted as he poofed into existence

"YOU'RE LATE" Sakura shouted

"Well you see there was this old lady crossing the road and I had to help" Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head with his left hand

"What's the test?" Sasuke asked

Kakashi takes out two bells and says "All you have to do is take these bells from me the ones who get a bell graduate you have until lunch to get a bell"

"But Kakashi-sensei there're only two bells" Sakura pointed out

"That's right one of you won't become a genin" Kakashi said

Sakura and Sasuke looked shocked but Naruto looked calm that confused Kakashi but he shook it off

"We'll begin on my mark… go" Kakashi said

All three genin shot out to a different part of the woods Kakashi expected Naruto to attack him head on he wondered what was going on this wasn't the Naruto from the academy he shrugged, and pulled out his book and started to read

(With Naruto)

Naruto was hiding in a tree he had already figured the test it was about teamwork he had researched the possible tests that Kakashi could use so he asked the Sandaime Hokage what test Kakashi took the bell test was his answer he was told how the test worked but not the answer he came up with the solution last night Naruto made a _kage bushin_ and sent it to find Sasuke he went to find Sakura

(With Sakura)

Sakura was trying to figure out the test but couldn't come up with a solution it was annoying her greatly she then she heard something coming from behind her she turned around to see Naruto

"Naruto what're you doing?" Sakura asked

"Well I figured out the test and I was wondering if you would like the answer" Naruto replied

Again Sakura was skeptical but she had nothing better to do so she said "OK I'll listen"

"Great I sent a clone to get Sasuke they should be here now" Naruto said

"Naruto you can't do that with the _bushin no jutsu_" Sakura pointed out

"Yeah I know" Naruto replied

Before Sakura could ask more Sasuke appeared with the clone that dispelled it's self when they arrived

"What did you figure out about the test dope?" Sasuke asked

"The test is about teamwork teme we gotta work together" Naruto said Sakura was about to scold him but decided against it Naruto was gonna just keep doing it anyway

"Hn forget it only the weak need help I'm not weak so I don't need any help" Sasuke said then walked off

"What about you Sakura?" Naruto said

"I'm gonna go with Sasuke-kun I mean he's rookie of the year and you're the dead last he's oviously gonna be more capable of handling this bye" Sakura says and followed Sasuke

'Well I tried' Naruto thought then said "Even though it's pointless I'm gonna get at least one of those bells Kakashi-sensei"

There was a poof of smoke and Kakashi's clone disappeared

(With Kakashi still reading his book)

'There's no way he knew I was there he must've just been thinking out loud' Kakashi thought

"Hey Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said

"Hey Naruto ya know we don't have to do this you already passed"

"Yeah but I want to see how far my training has gotten me"

Kakashi closed his book and put it in his pouch

"Ok ready when you are Naruto"

'Better take it easy on him since he's a genin'

Naruto charged at Kakashi but his speed caught him off guard and Naruto got a solid

punch in that sent him flying a good ten feet but Kakashi flipped and landed on his feet

"Is that all you got Kakashi-sensei"

"No I just underestimated you a little"

"I thought so better not do it again sensei or I might beat ya"

Unbeknownst to Naruto, and Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura had shown up just in time to witness the fight both thinking 'What's that idiot doing he can't take a jonin'

Both Kakashi, and Naruto got into stances but Naruto charged again wanting to keep the momentum from the last attack only he jumped and tried a roundhouse kick but Kakashi blocked it and tried to punch Naruto but he blocked it Naruto still in mid air tried to axe-kick Kakashi but he blocked the heel Naruto then used Kakashi's forarm as leverage to jump, and twist in mid-air and land ten feet facing Kakashi

"You're pretty good Kakashi-sensei"

"You're not half bad yourself Naruto"

Both were speechless thinking 'How'd he do that… (Sakura) that was so cool (Sasuke) where'd he learn that taijutsu style"

"Sorry Naruto but this is where it ends" Kakashi stated

"Oh you givin up?" Naruto asked

"No"

Then it clicks Naruto jumped just intime to avoid Kakashi's _Doton: Shinju Zanshu no jutsu_ the clone then disappeared Kakashi then threw three kunai at Naruto but he made a _kage bushin_ the clone then grabbed him and threw him towards the posts taking the hit instead

"Few that was a close one" Naruto said

"Impressive Naruto" Kakashi complemented

Naruto hopped off the center post and said "Thanks but I'm not done yet" he then vanished kicked Kakashi into the air and did the _Kage Buyo_ and appeared behind Kakashi then attempted to use the _Shishi Rendan_ but Kakashi blocked the first kick and grabbed the second he then threw Naruto towards the ground and used the _Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu_ there was an explosion he landed fifteen feet from the jutsu but Kakashi didn't see Naruto escape he stared at the fire thinking he'd killed the genin when he felt a hand on his back and heard someone say _Fuinjutsu: Yottsu Teashi Hyoushi no jutsu_ suddenly Kakashi couldn't move his arms were bound to his side and his legs were bound together he lost balance and fell forwards then he saw a figure walked in front of him and squatted it turned out to be Naruto holding the two bells Kakashi stare wide eyed as Naruto said "Beat ya Kakashi-sensei"

Sakura and Sasuke stare wide eyed they had just seen their teammate the 'dead last' beat their jonin sensei they where both thinking 'No way' they had seen every thing Naruto had used a _kawarimi no jutsu_ to replace himself with a _kage bushin_ to escape the fireball, and when Kakashi was confused he appeared behind, placed a hand on Kakashi's back used a half tiger seal and used a jutsu they had never heard of before, then all these strange markings spread across his arms, torso, and legs they all seemed bound together and Kakashi fell forward the next second the timer went off

"Hey Naruto could you release the jutsu please?" Kakashi asked

"Sure Kakashi-sensei, _release_" Naruto said as he made another half tiger seal

Kakashi got up and dusted himself off, and said "Alright you two come out"

(Five minutes later)

"WHAT'S GOING ON WHY ARE SASUKE-KUN AND I TIED UP" Sakura shouted

"Simple you failed my test Naruto was right it was about teamwork Sasuke you refused to co-operate even when the answer was right in front of you because of pride, and Sakura you ignored Naruto because of titles like 'dead last' or 'rookie of the year' those don't mean anything in the ninja world" Kakashi berated

Sakura looked down because it was true and she felt guilty

"This is where a lack of teamwork gets you" Kakashi said before he pulled out a kunai, appeared behind Sakura and said "Naruto if you want Sakura to live kill Sasuke" Naruto gave Kakashi a look that said 'don't tempt me' Kakashi sighed "If this had been a real scenario what would you've done" no one answered "We'll try the test again after lunch, Naruto can I trust you not to give them any food?" Kakashi asked

"Sure Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said

"I'll be back later" Kakashi said and vanished

Naruto got up, pulled out a kunai, walked over to Sakura, and cut the rope then walked over to Sasuke and cut his ropes

"What're you doing dope?" Sasuke asked

"I'm cutting your ropes so you can eat teme" Naruto replied

"But Kakashi-sensei said not to let us eat"

"This is still part of the test we succeed and fail as a team, and there's no way I'm gonna let my teammates starve when there's food right in front of them"

"Thank you Naruto" Sakura said

"Go ahead dig in" Naruto offered

Both Sasuke and Sakura took a bite then Kakashi appeared and said "I could put on a whole pissed off act but I don't feel like it you all pass congrats"

Sakura smiled, Sasuke 'hn'd', and Naruto said "Yes I'm finally a ninja"

"Meet me here for your first mission" Kakashi said they all nodded and walked home but Sakura was thinking 'Naruto was pretty cool today'

(At the Hokage's office)

"And that's what happed Hokage-sama" Kakashi finished Sarutobi smiled not only had Naruto figured out the test but had defeated one of the of the top jonin in the village

"Hokage-sama did Gai teach Naruto the kage buyo and the shishi rendan"

"No I belive he saw Gai teaching them to one of his students, and Naruto just copied them of that's what Naruto told me"

"That's amazing to learn that just by seeing it once he's gonna by a just as strong as his dad or even stronger if he keeps at the pace he's going at"

"I'm proud of him"

"Hokage-sama I was wondering…"

"Don't worry I'll keep your loss a secret"

"Thank you Hokage-sama" Kakashi said then left

"I told him not to underestamate Naruto"

* * *

_Fuinjutsu: Yottsu Teashi Hyoushi no jutsu= sealing technique: four limbs binding techinque; Hand seals place hand on opponent and then do a half tiger seal_


End file.
